


Valentine’s Bath with Ben

by happygowriting



Category: The Apparition (2012)
Genre: Bath Time, F x M Smut, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Originally posted on tumblrfollow me on tumblr!
Relationships: Ben Curtis / Reader
Kudos: 1





	Valentine’s Bath with Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

The water splashed around you as you sank into the tub, giggling softly as you laid against Ben’s chest. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your temple. 

“You looked beautiful at dinner.” Ben said softly as you both relaxed in the warm water.

“Thank you baby, dinner was real nice. You’re a good cook when you wanna be.” You teased him, tilting your head to kiss him. 

He rolls his eyes playfully and you spend the bath talking softly to each other and enjoying the soft moment together. Valentines Day always made things seem more special. 

You tease and laugh before finally making your way out of the cold water. Smirking you push him against the wall and kiss him. He gasp, hands gripping your waist as you kiss him. He groans against your lips, chasing them as you pull away.

“Follow me to bed pretty boy.” You murmur, leading him to your bedroom.

You push him down onto the bed and straddle his waist, leaning down to kiss him as you roll your hips against his. 

“I hope you don’t have any other plans because you’re not leaving this bed all night.” You growl against his lips. “I’m going to spend all night making you mine.”

He groans, lifting his hips to meet yours, his cock hard against your pussy. “My only plans include you kitten.”

He runs his hands up and down your sides before wrapping a hand around his cock. He drags the head of his cock through your wet folds, teasing you for a few moments before you get impatient and grasp his cock, lining him up with your entrance and sinking down on him.

You moan as he bottoms out and you place your hands on his chest to keep your balance. You moan as you lift your hips and drop back down onto him, his cock filling you up just the way you like. He holds onto your hips and helps you ride his cock.

“You look so good on top of me kitten.” Ben growls, reaching up to pull you down so he can kiss you hard. He runs his tongue along your bottom lip and nips at it as he starts to thrust up into you, meeting your hips each time you drop down.

You quicken your pace as you get closer, clenching around his cock as you feel your release build. He slips a hand between your bodies and plays with your clit. It’s enough to push you over the edge you were on and you cum around his cock, moaning his name. He holds onto your hips, lips moving against yours, as he pounds up into you, chasing his own release. The feeling of him cumming triggers another orgasm through you and you hold onto him tightly as your body tenses around him.

Dropping onto the bed next to him you sigh happily. After a few moments you turn to him.

“Ready for round two?”


End file.
